


Post TIP/TSP

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Post TIP/TSP

“It lied,” he said fiercely, holding Rose close to him once they were safely in the TARDIS.

“How could you know that?” Rose’s voice is muffled by his jacket, but she has never sounded more beautiful. “It said that I was going to die in battle. God knows that we’ve come across more than enough of those.”

The answer is on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t seem to give it to her. He wets his lips and tries to say it again. He swallows, forcing the words out. “Because it already happened in your timeline,” he finally says.

She pulls back, clearly thinking that something happened to his head.

“Course it hasn’t. M right here.” Her eyes are wide, fearful.

“We just left the forty-first century. What the Beast was referring to happens on Satellite Five in the year 200,100. Your personal past. Its future.” He pulls the lever to send the TARDIS into the Time Vortex, hoping that leaving the planet would redirect the conversation. The TARDIS engines fall silent as she hangs in the nothingness of the Vortex.

“I haven’t died, Doctor. Not yet.” She says fiercely, remembering his words in the street by Deffry Vale.

She was wrong, of course. But how could he tell her without risking unlocking her memories of Bad Wolf? He said nothing, adjusting knobs, turning dials and flicking switches. A hand is covering the next button. He looks up and sees Rose’s face is lined with concern. Concern for him, when she was the one fated to die by the Beast’s dire prediction. He allows her to pull him alongside her, out of the console room and far away from the Impossible Planet.


End file.
